The present invention relates to a toilet and more particularly to a device for controlling the discharging amount of the flush water from a toilet tank.
A typical toilet tank 1 (as shown in FIG. 1) contains generally a flush valve 2 for stopping the flush water from discharging out of the tank 1, a water discharging pipe 3 under the valve 2 for discharging the flush water into a bowl, a lift rope 4 connected between the valve and one end of a trip lever 5 which has its other end connected to a flush handle 6 and an inlet tube 7 for entering the water into the tank 1 is controlled by a float ball 8. When the water reaches to a predetermined level, the float ball 8 stops the water from continuously entering into the tank 1 and when a user presses down the flush handle 6 to lift the trip level 5 up to open the valve 2, the water inside tank 1 is discharged out into the bowl. The valve 2 will be automatically closed as the water in the tank is finished. Then the fresh water enters into the tank 1 again through the inlet tube 7 and stops until it reaches to the predetermined level.
For the sake of water saving, a two-step water discharging tank is available in the market. A small step is flushing the urine in the bowl and a large step is flushing the excrement in the bowl. However, people used to use the small step to flush the urine and the excrement at first. If it does not succeed, then use the large step to discharge more flush water into the bowl. This causes waste of water. Therefore, this two-step flushing design could not obtain the purpose of water saving.
The present invention has a main object to provide a device for controlling the discharging amount of the flush water from a toilet tank by which people can freely discharge a large or small amount of flush water into the bowl in order to flush out all the dregs in the bowl. Alternatively, it can be adjusted into a two-step flushing type to achieve variable flushing modes and water saving objective.